warriorclancatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkstrike
200x200px |canon = New Canon |affie = ThunderClan |age = 24 Moons |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Hawkkit Hawkpaw Hawkstrike Hawkstrike |familyt = Mother: Father: Mate: Brothers: Sisters: Sons: Daughters: Foster Son: Foster Daughter: |familyl = Softsong Duskfall Frozenflame Littlefang, Batpaw Coalpaw, Rainkit Eaglepaw, Firepaw, Ghostpaw, Viperpaw Daisypaw, Fawnpaw, Flashpaw, Honeypaw, Shrikepaw, Stormpaw, Sweetpaw Tigerpaw Turtlepaw |mentor = Spottedstar }} Hawkstrike is a pale cream coloured tabby with emerald green eyes. She has short fur that lies flat against her lean, lithe frame, suiting her well for forest territories. She has one scar on her face right above her left eye from a battle with a Shadowclan warrior. She is built for speed and agility, not raw strength. Hawkstrike is played by Pikachu. History Hawkkit is the first kit born of Duskfall and Softsong's second litter, alongside his sibling Littlekit. She spends most of her kithood playing and exploring beside her close friend, Frozenkit. When she is of six moons old, she becomes an apprentice- Hawkpaw. Her mentor is Spottedstar, the current ThunderClan leader. Under her mentor's guidance, she learns to hunt and fight like the best of ThunderClan. Her first kill is a ShadowClan warrior named Mouseclaw, who'd come into ThunderClan territory seeking a fight. Her father, Duskfall, is hesitant to take the tom's life despite being close to death himself, so Hawkpaw takes it upon herself to lay the finishing blow. This results in a strain between father and daughter for several moons. Finally the she-cat wins her father's love, and proves herself a true warrior in the ambush on RiverClan camp. The she-cat fights Cloudpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, and wins, defeating him, only to be taken out by Rainfall, a RiverClan warrior. After her defeat, the apprentice finds her longtime friend and crush, Frozenpaw, who is badly injured. Together they flee to Sunningrocks where they tend to each other's wounds and confess their love for each other. It was that day they agree to be mates and be there for each other no matter what. After the battle, Spottedstar holds a ceremony for all the apprentices who'd proven themselves fine fighters. There, Hawkpaw, alongside Gentlepaw, Greenpaw, Frozenpaw and Littlepaw, becomes a warrior. Her warrior name is Hawkstrike, for her speed in battle. A few moons later, Hawkstrike falls pregnant with a litter of seven. An unusually large litter, especially for a first-time mother, but the pair managed. Several moons later, she gives birth to the seven kits, Daisykit, Firekit, Flashkit, Ghostkit, Shrikekit, and Stormkit. Though Hawkstrike had initially been concerned about parenthood, together the couple raises the seven kits until apprenticehood and watches as they were all named apprentices. Hawkstrike considers coming back to her life as a warrior, but opts to remain behind to help raise Turtlekit and Tigerkit until they are old enough to become apprentices. Finally, all of her kits were apprentices, but a fire struck the camp. She managed to escape with minor wounds, but lost her son, Firepaw. Then Shrikepaw was found drown in the river while hunting for prey. In grief, she refused to talk to anyone for moons and became withdrawn. And when she realised that she was with kits, she grew despaired that she was replacing her lost kits. She considered leaving them outside to freeze to death after having them, but ultimately chose to keep them. When she looked at the little ones, she grew to love them and named each one of them. Eaglekit, Fawnkit, Honeykit, and Viperkit, she called them. Family Members Mother: :Softsong: Living Father: :Duskfall: Living Mate: :Frozenflame: Living Brothers: :Littlefang: Living Sisters: :Rainpaw: Living :Willowkit: Deceased, StarClan member Foster Brothers: :Redpaw: Deceased, StarClan member :Soaringpaw: Living Sons: :Eaglepaw: Living :Firepaw: Deceased, StarClan member :Ghostpaw: Living :Viperpaw: Living Daughters: :Daisypaw: Living :Fawnpaw: Living :Flashpaw: Living :Honeypaw: Living :Shrikepaw: Deceased, StarClan member :Stormpaw: Living :Sweetpaw: Living Aunts: :Coalfur: Deceased, StarClan member :Blizzardkit: Unknown Category:She-cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:New Canon Characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens